plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Winter Melon
The Winter Melon is an upgrade of the Melon-pult that damages and freezes large groups of zombies at once. Suburban Almanac Entry Winter Melon Winter Melons do heavy damage and slow groups of zombies. Damage: very heavy Range: lobbed Firing Speed: 1/2x Special: melons damage and freeze nearby enemies on impact Winter Melon tries to calm his nerves. He hears zombies approach. Will he make it? Will anyone make it? Recharge: very slow Cost: 200 Strategy The Winter Melon is one of the most useful auto-fire plants in the game, but the best plant in terms of instant damage is the Cob Cannon, while the Gloom-shroom is at the top of the list in terms of overall DPS (damage per second) output. The Winter Melon is an upgrade of the Melon-pult, although the attacking rate is half times that of a Peashooter, and the same as a Melon-pult, but it can freeze zombies within a half-square radius, and the damage, despite what it says in the almanac, is the same as that of a normal Melon-pult (heavy). A single Winter Melon is strong enough to kill a Gargantuar by itself, partly due to the slowing effect. The Melon-pult and Snow Pea combo has a similar effect, but the Snow Pea can only affect one zombie at a time. Survival Mode The Winter Melon is very useful in Survival Mode, especiallly Survival: Hard or Endless, because there are lots of zombies and the splash damage will be very useful. Also, strong zombies such as Football Zombies or Giga-Gargantuars often appear, so with a few Winter Melons they'll will make it much more easier to kill them. Trivia * Winter Melons inflict higher damage than Melon-pults on unarmored zombies, but the splash damage is normal. * When the Winter Melon recharges and has enough Sun, but you don't have any Melon-pult on the lawn, a message will appear saying "Plant a Winter Melon first" instead of "Plant a Melon-pult first" which the latter should be correct. * It is the one of the two Upgrade Plants that cost less Sun than the plants they upgrade; the other plant is the Gold Magnet. * The Winter Melon, the Ice-shroom and the Snow Pea are the only plants with icicles on them, and the only plants capable of slowing zombies. * The Winter Melon is a vegetable while his downgrade's name, the Melon, comes from a fruit. * If a zombie is in front of a Winter Melon, the zombie will instantly be hit by the Winter Melon's frozen melon like other Catapult Plants and their projectiles. * There's actually a fruit with that same name [1]. * The Almanac mentioned that the Winter Melon had projectile with a very heavy damage. But actually, it does the same damage with that of the Melon-pult (4 normal damage shots per melon). This is probably because of its faster shooting speed and its slowing efects on a zombie giving it more time to attack the zombie. * The Winter Melon has one achievement related to him, Melon-y Lane. See Also * Melon-pult *Cabbage-pult *Kernel-pult *Snow Pea Category:Plants Category:Shop Category:Upgrades Category:Lobbed-shot Plants Category:Freezing Plants Category:Area of Effect Plants